1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to lightweight portable concealment and shelter systems and methods.
2. Description of Prior Art
There is often a need to conceal oneself when researching wildlife, hunting, camping, working on construction projects, or working in the outdoors. Wildlife researchers conceal themselves so that they can film and study wildlife without disturbing the behavior of the animals. Hunters often conceal themselves in various hunting blinds to avoid being detected by their prey. Campers often conceal themselves to bathe, change clothes, and perform other personal or hygiene activities. Construction workers, military, law enforcement, and others who work in the outdoors also have similar needs for concealment. Various methods have been employed to accomplish these tasks.
In the past, quite complex, heavy structures have been built or constructed for concealment. Hunters have built permanent hunting blinds. Portable huts, shower stalls, dressing shelters, tents, canopies, and complex tree blind structures have been carried into the great outdoors.
The related applications provided lists of patents and products relating to this field of invention. The discussion of these prior art references is included by reference.
The use of such devices has several disadvantages such as being heavy, bulky, noisy, expensive, and complicated to assemble or use. Most of these devices have only a single use with poor performance. There is a need for a simple, lightweight, compact, portable, multi-use means of concealment.
To avoid being detected by their scent, hunters and other wildlife observers climb trees using tree steps and then remain for hours in a tree stand watching and waiting for animals to pass by. However, a person in a tree stand makes a silhouette against the sky or background and is exposed to a 360-degree view. Animals can easily detect the human silhouette or movement. Further, if the person or equipment makes a noise the animal will know where to look. There is a need for a device that eliminates the silhouette.
Complicated equipment or procedures create a situation where a person may drop equipment or, even worse, fall from the tree stand. Most of the existing devices block the view or mobility of the person.
Metal objects screwed into trees are sometimes forgotten and become over grown by the tree. Later when the lumber is harvested and cut, the saw strikes the metal object and can cause severe damage. Some states have banned the use of metal tree screws or spikes. Any device used for attaching to trees in the forest needs an embodiment that attaches to the outside of the tree and can be easily removed.
The following ground blinds or tents are known in the art:                Hunter 's Specialties' “Lightweight Portable Ground Blind”        Avery' “Avery Quick Carry Ground Blind”        U.S. Pat. No. 5,062,234, entitled “Portable Blind”        Double Bull “Matrix”        Cabela's “Lightning Set” and “Lightning Set 4-Season”        Black Stump's “Instant Tent”        
There are a number of very old patents relating to curtain support brackets. These are associated with hanging curtains inside a building on a wall and fail to anticipate many novel features of the present invention.
There are also a number of very old patents relating to tents with hinged shafts, such as U.S. Pat. No. 1,502,898, Berg, filed Jan. 12, 1924, or umbrella tents, such as U.S. Pat. No. 1,649,219, Goldberg, filed Mar. 23, 1927. U.S. Pat. No. 74,933, Palmer, issued Feb. 25, 1868, disclosed an inverse umbrella-type frame deployed by a rope external to the enclosure. U.S. Pat. No. 3,794,054, Watts, issued Feb. 26, 1974, disclosed an inverse umbrella tent.
However, these are limited in various ways.
3. Human Body Strength and Skin Tighting
In the field of lightweight, portable outdoor blinds, there is a long felt need to have skins extremely tight to avoid detectable movement and noise. Numerous blind designs have attempted to provide the desired skin tightness but have failed without using complex, heavy frames that require significant time and athleticism to set up. Those that are lightweight and fast, such as conventional umbrella designs, fail to put enough force into the frame to provide the desired result. Further, because many blind products have promised, but have failed to deliver, cover skins that remain substantially motionless in windy conditions encountered while hunting, consumers are skeptical. To be successful a product must also stay taut when shaken by potential buyers on the trade show floor or in dealers' show rooms.
The arm muscles (biceps and triceps) of the human body are relatively weak compared to other muscle groups such as the legs, abdomen, back, and shoulders. This is especially true when arms are extended away from the body above the shoulders as is required to deploy conventional umbrella type blinds. Such blinds are set up with the frame expanded in an upright position and the operator either a) pushing up from inside with one hand while pulling a pull cord or shaft down with the other hand, or b) pushing down from outside with one hand while pulling a pull cord up with the other hand while standing beside the structure. For example, see the art cited in U.S. Pat. No. 6,354,316, Chen. Neither of these conventional methods take advantage of the strongest muscles groups in the body to provide the skin tightening force.
In the power jerk position, the full human body can apply hundreds of pounds of force between the hands and the feet. In 1970 for example, Olympic lifters were able to clean and jerk over 500 lbs. A typical outdoorsman can apply up to about 75 pounds of continual force in the power jerk position. A six-foot human body has about 33 inches up to about 40 inches of range of motion in the power jerk.
In a horizontal, seated row position, for example as used in Olympic rowing, all of the large muscle groups of the body, including legs, abdomen, back, shoulder, and arms, are used to apply the force through the body between the feet and the hands. A typical outdoorsman can apply up to about 75 pounds of force in the seated row position, with an average of about 40 pounds over the full stroke. A six-foot human body has up to about 45 inches of range of motion in the seated row position (and about up to 65 inches if the arms are extended beyond the head).
Work or energy is measured in foot-pounds. When an operator applies an average of 45 pounds of force over a distance of 3.5 feet (i.e. 42 inches) about 157 foot-pounds of energy is applied. About the same amount of energy could also be stored by applying 57 pounds of force over a distance of 2.75 feet (i.e. 33 inches).
What is needed is a method of setting up a blind where the full muscle strength of the human body from hands to feet can be used to quickly provide the skin tightening force to a lightweight, portable blind.
Although arch shaped quickset blinds have been used with some success, the arch shape does not provide maximum headroom close to the walls, and a larger amount of energy must be stored in the arches to achieve skin tightness.
What is needed is a structure where headroom is maximized near the walls of a blind or tent and where skin tightening forces are provided by relatively small mechanical movement.
People spending time in the outdoors, especially warfighters, often have a need to quickly set up shelter for them and their equipment.
What is needed is a tent that can be quickly deployed to provide protection from rain, snow, heat, and insects and reptiles.